Cuestión de Tiempo
by kisses rain
Summary: Se habrá demorado mucho – demasiado– pero por lo mismo, ha sido cuestión de tiempo para que los principios con los que ha sido criado ganen la batalla a sus ansias de poder y reconocimiento.


_**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece (Es propiedad según Google) de una tal J.K Rowling, asimismo no tengo derecho alguno sobre la banda "The Lumineers "solo tengo sus canciones como parte de mi reproductor.**_

Aviso: _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Survivor" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

 _Nota: Ubicado en el transcurso de DH , semanas previas a la Batalla de Hogwarts con tintes de Pre - PercyAudrey_

 **Cuestión de Tiempo**

 _So show me family all the blood that I will bleed_

 _I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong_

 _Ho hey ( The Luminnners)_

Son días oscuros, incluso Percy Weasley sentado detrás de su escritorio llenando sus reportes no puede ignorarlo – ya no más - se siente agobiado e inútil, toda su familia está en el ojo público, su hermano menor es considerado el indeseable # 3, Es imposible hacerse de la vista gorda, por más herido que este su orgullo, ha llegado a la conclusión de que sus padres han tenido la razón todo este tiempo.

Es dolorosamente obvio que Voldemort ha regresado al poder, no es necesario que el Profeta lo informe para saber qué tanta gente está siendo torturada y que los nacidos de muggles están huyendo antes de ser llevados a estas horribles audiencias. Ahora todo su amado ministerio es dominado por mortifagos de traje, Se habrá demorado mucho – demasiado –pero por lo mismo, ha sido cuestión de tiempo para que los principios con los que ha sido criado ganen la batalla a sus ansias de poder y reconocimiento.

Va en busca de Aberforth Dumbledore – entre los empleados del ministerio todo se sabe - y aunque el hombre lo recibe con desconfianza, ello lo incomoda pero no le culpa ya de un tiempo a esta parte a arrastrado consigo la fama de que espiaría a cualquiera a favor del ministerio , sin embargo Percy supone que ve algo de sinceridad ve en sus ojos ya que responde ambiguamente a sus preguntas sobre el bienestar de su familia y finalmente acepta su ofrecimiento de una varita extra cuando la inminente guerra se desate – estarás entre los primeros informados – le asegura.

Es un hecho que luchara esta guerra en pro de liberar al mundo mágico de la opresión en la que el segundo ascenso de El- que- no- debe - ser - nombrado los ha hundido pero mientras más lo piensa llega a la conclusión de que luchar una guerra – ante sus ojos- no es un prospecto tan aterrador como volver a ser aceptado por su familia.

Como segundo acto – con sentido común - y total decisión presenta su renuncia ante un perplejo ministro y se marcha con la frente en alto hacia Londres muggle – hacia su apartamento – el frio lugar que ha sido su hogar por los tres últimos años.

Al llegar se encuentra con la muchacha que ha sido prácticamente su vecina y única amiga por casi un año – Audrey una muggle muy despistada – luchando con sus llaves y las bolsas del mercado, la saluda y se acerca para echarle una mano, la conversación fluye fácil entre ambos – en parte porque ella es agradable, inteligente a su manera y no lo juzga cuando le cuenta cualquier cosa – sin mencionar el mundo mágico claro – lo hace sentir cómodo y ciertamente le contagia su alegría por ratos.

Cual comentario suelto le cuenta que hoy ha renunciado a su empleo en la oficina gubernamental en la que trabaja – versión oficial para muggles- defendiendo sus principios , Audrey le corresponde con una mirada llena de orgullo haciendo hincapié en que ya era tiempo – antes de tocar el tema de la corrupción- pues al parecer los políticos no son tan diferentes de los magos y el ambiente se ponga tenso , dando paso a que Percy comience con un monologo propio de el sobre las responsabilidades y honestidad , Audrey muy suelta de huesos le cuenta sobre los ridículos nombres que ha tenido que escribir en las tazas plásticas del Starbucks en el que trabaja , acompaña su historia con muecas y gestos que lo hacen reír, – el tipo de risa que le recuerda a Fred y George– Y esta es una de las cosas que más le gustan de ella aunque aún no tenga el valor de decírselo aun . Vaya Gryffindor.

Poco a poco la plática se dirige hacia un tema sensible – familia – Ella haciendo uso de toda la delicadeza que posee escucha nuevamente sus temores, tales como el rechazo de sus padres y hermanos o el de algo malo les pase ya que se encuentran atravesando momentos difíciles, algo que ha aprendido de Percy es que el nunca entra en detalles, sin importarle y simpatizando con él le da el consejo más reconfortante que ha escuchado en un largo tiempo

\- Aprovecha que andas de vacaciones forzadas Percy, ve con ellos, Si tú sabes que están en tiempo de necesidad y los puedes ayudar, además por lo que me ha contado de tu familia – agrega con una sonrisa – de seguro te recibirán con los brazos abiertos –dales y más importante aún date una oportunidad – finaliza dándole un golpecito ligero en el hombro.

Quizás el mundo mágico este atravesando por momentos oscuros, siendo el sufrimiento palpable en todas partes y aun sabiendo los momentos decisivos se acercan , solo por esta tarde Percy Weasley sentado en el sofá de su apartamento en Londres muggle junto a Audrey tiene el presentimiento de que el futuro que le aguarda podría ser más feliz del que él ha que ha estado imaginando día y noche durante las últimas semanas.

 _ **Fin**_

 _¡Y pues ahí está! Para ser honesta, con el tiempo he llegado a entender a Percy Weasley y considero que se merece que le den una oportunidad, se equivocó, pero en eso está la riqueza de su personaje (al menos para mí) Además tenemos a Audrey , que en mi headcannon es muggle y lo complementa ._

 _En fin espero que les haya gustado y estaré más que feliz de oír sus opiniones y criticas si las hubiera. ¡ Au revoir !_


End file.
